The Swirling Sakura Petals
by mksanime
Summary: Wishing for a second chance to live life without heartache and regret. Her wish just might come true but not what she expects it to be, will she regret her new life? Sakura Every1 [everything will be rewritten]
1. Chapter 1

**Mksanime:** Tsh, I told you I wrote it again XD. Sorry it took so long and please bare with me, I know its not so good and not so funny and stuff. This is only the Introduction of the story.

**A/N** This is an experimental story. It's more likely that I wont continue this, it just depends the responses you have. If you hate this then I'll discontinue, if you like then I will continue…

This contains AUness, there will still be a ninja stuff, OOCnesss… You have been warned so don't flame me… If you don't like Sakura then I suggest that this story is not meant for you to read, because this is more likely a Sakura-centric fic… oh there is NO Yaoi and Yuri in this fic

Oh yea silly me, I forgot to mention that there was suppose to be a lemon scene, but I just found out that a new/old or w.e rule that it's not allowed to write lemons and such. I might post it on one of my sites and keep this only on the kissy side. X( sux huh?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! So don't sue…. (Is this seriously necessary, I mean duh, everybody knows that Masashi Kishimoto owns it!)

_**The Swirling Sakura Petals**_

OOoOOoOooooOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOOoooOOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoo

The cool air passed through the opened window, enveloping the two bodies that collided together with passion. The moans and the sound of the two bodies connect together again and again, echoed through the night...

Lips locked, puckering sounds, moans, groans, the ruffle of the bed sheets, the squeaking sound of the bed grew loud, almost reaching their climax. Two lusts filled screamed echoed through the room filled with passion and lust.

Heavy panting was the only sound that was left, as the couple lay in each others arms contentedly and fell asleep from their love making.

A lone figure jumped down from the tree, glancing back up to the window her eyes were beginning to water, shaking her head, she slowly walked away.

_It was never meant to be… _the exact words echoed inside her fragile mind.

She leisurely walked down the sidewalk with a heavy cloud above her head. She kept her head down trying to stifle her tears from cascading down her face.

Shivering from the chilly wind, she hug herself keeping her body warm, as she wandered aimlessly through the night.

Her heart clenched every time she pictured the night's events. Pondering to herself on what had gone wrong with their relationship.

She passed through the deeper part of the park as Sakura petals fluttered down like snow, moving to different places every time a breeze passed by. Glancing up she found herself in the midst of cherry blossom trees, as the petals circled all around her, like a whirlwind.

A sad smile graced up her lips, her eyes looked in amazement. She extended her hand towards the swirling cherry petals, as the wind slowly died down making the petals fall on the ground around her.

Gently squatting on the ground, she picked up one lone petal that was sitting on her lap, placing it on her palm. She drew it closer to her lips and gently blew on it.

For the first time that day, she had a serene look on her face and a content smile. Twirling a lock of her hair, she gently placed it behind her ear.

Looking up above, were a full moon was painted at the darkening sky. She slowly closed her eyes and wished for a new beginning, a second chance to have her life full of happiness once again.

_Once more… just once more _she wished.

Suddenly a heavy wind passed by making the Sakura petals swirl around her.

As it died down, she slowly got up and head back towards the comfort of her home.

And dreamt the Swirling Sakura Petals.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoOOOo

She groaned when the sunlight hit her face, indicating that it was time to rise and be dull, cause here's another boring day to pass by. She yawned and stretched her arms, mumbling a few unpleasant words to the noisy birds and the sun that woke her up.

Walking zombish like towards the kitchen she stared at her parents and sat down.

"Ohayo mmmm…" her voiced was muffled, as she lay her head on the table.

"Sakura" her father's voice boomed through the kitchen, it was a warning for lack of manners. It was always like this. Her father the mannerholic or whatever you call a person whose so obsess with manners.

She groaningly glanced up and quirked one eyebrow "hai" was all she said as her head went back down on the table.

Her mother shook her head and decided to change the topic before a brawl between father and daughter starts.

"We're moving to Konoha in 3 days. Packed up and be ready."

Her head shot up and looked at her parents with surprise "What?"

"Your father just got transferred and would be an ANBU in Konoha. You'll be transferring to the ninja academy and would be taking the chuunin exams. You needn't have to worry, you're father trained you well."

Her head was spinning as she stared at her parents in surprise.

Thinking it over with her inner-self, they weighed the pros and cons.

_/This could be a new beginning, with hot guys! Hell Yeah/_ inner Sakura exclaimed

_What about our friends?_ Sakura reasoned out

_/They'll manage to survive and we could always visit them/_

_True, but this is our home_

_/In this junk? Hell No/_

_Yeah, it is pretty crappy here too._

_/Besides you can finally forget your ex? And get started over again/_

_Ok! Let's move!_

Sakura nod and extended her hands

Her mother quirked an eyebrow

"Shopping"

Her mother sighed and handed her some money

OoooOOOOOoooOOOooOo

'Who knew unpacking could be so tiring' she thought grouchily.

Inner Sakura nod vigorously in agreement

/Hey I know, when we go to our new school make sure to wear a mask to conceal our face. It's like our new mysterious style/ Inner Sakura squealed excitedly, as she continue to babble.

Sakura ignored her inner self as she pondered on the mask idea.

_If I'm going to start a new life, I better cover my hair and face, besides I dont really wanna be tease again. Maybe that's the reason why my boyfriend broke up with me?_

Quickly shaking her head from those thoughts, she heard her mother call her and headed down towards the kitchen

OooOOoOoOoOoo

"What is it?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe, watching her parents unpacked all the utensils.

"You start school tomorrow, please be prepared and sleep early today"

She nod her head and walked back up to her room _/Well that sucks! We could at least have a weak off of school/_ commented inner Sakura, as outer Sakura sighed.

Sighing. She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Entering her room, she flopped down at her bed and instantly fell asleep.

OoOooOooOOOooOOOooOOOoO

"Okay class, we have a new student" Iruka announced as he held open the door for Sakura to enter.

She stepped inside the room and bowed. Everyone was silent….

…

… …

…

"Sakura why don't you introduced yourself and after that sit between Shikamaru and Sasuke. Boys raised your hands"

She nod her head seeing the hands as she averted her gaze to the whole class "I'm Haruno Sakura. I came from the flower country… Nice to meet all of you"

"Ok, you may sit down now Haruno-san" Iruka smiled pleasantly as he directed her to her assign seat

She proceeded to walk to her assign seat when someone shouted, "What's with the mask?"

Her mask was black with red linings at the edge and her clan symbol at her forehead. Her mask covered most of her face except her eyes. The mask was connected to the red shirt she wore. It has her clan symbol at the back and the sides a, her shirt was shorter and tighter, making her boobs bigger than it looks. There were two slits at the side of her shirt and at the bottom is her tight black short.

Facing the guy that had asked her, she decided to add a little spice to her new attitude

"It's a secret," she seductively said and smiled towards the guy.

She looked back and faced the teacher and smiled, an idea popped in her head and decided to try it out.

Swaying her hips to the teacher, she wink towards him.

Iruka blushed a bit and coughed awkwardly.

_'Now this is what I call a new beginning'_

_/Hell Yeah/_ Agreed inner Sakura

Sakura flopped down her chair, crossing her . She rested her elbows on the table and stared at her new teacher, who seems to be looking at her at the corner of his eyes.

OooOOOoooOOOooO

Sasuke eyed the girl beside him, staring boredly towards her 'Tsh, a new fangirl. Great. She seems weak too'

He then looked around the room and found that every guy's attention were on Sakura, he twitched in annoyance.

Iruka too, found that almost all of his class was ogling or staring at his new student. He frowned and coughed to get their attention. Unfortunately the students thought that their teacher has the flu for him to be coughing.

Twitching, he slammed his fist on the table, which caught everyone's attention. He glared again as his eyes scan the room, slowly softening when it landed to the dozing cherry blossom.

Then the bell rang…

Sakura shot her head up as she glanced around the… um why are there bodies all around her? Not a bad sight either.. oohh nice abs…

Ehem.Anyways……. "Can I help you guys?"

The guys nod their heads as they began to ask stupid questions like "Do you wanna have a date with me?" " Can I see your face?" and stuff like "Are you really a guy and you're hiding it cause you want to be a girl" or "Your face is weird right? That went on for a bout 30 minutes when Iruka got them all to leave and Sakura was... Where?

" Sakura-chan, I am the Sexy Uzumaki Naruto" the ecstatic blonde haired boy dragged the petal haired girl towards Ichiraku, as he introduced himself.

OOoooOOOoooOOOooOOOOooOooo

Sakura sighed, so this is her new life huh? She shook her head and smiled

'I'm still dreaming'

She walked towards the direction of her house, to claim her reward for the job well done today.. Yup a long long nap…. Ahhh She could feel the soft comfy bed now…..

She shook out of her reverie when a dog jumped over her and licked her face…

"Akamaru must really like you.. he doesn't normally do that" a deep voice came up from behind her, as she set the dog down.

"Oh your that new weird girl from our class, um what your name again? Saichi right?" He grinned at her.

Sakura gritted her teeth "It's Sakura and Saichi is a guys name by the way."

"Oh! I knew that, I'm just playin with you is all! I'm Kiba"

OooOOOOooOOOOOooOO

She opened her bedroom and saw sakura petals all around her bed…

She stared questioningly at the petals. She shook her head and decided to ask her parents about that later. Ignoring the petals on her bed, she hopped and laid down. Taking her diary out, she neatly wrote…

_Today was weird I tell ya, so much happened. So I'm gonna start from yesterday…_

_Yesterday I went to spy on my ex-boyfriend cause I don't know why he broke up with me… I figured that maybe he doesn't like forehead and hair or all he wanted was sex and I couldn't give it to him…_

_I mean we just went out for 3 weeks ago before the break up and he wanted to get in my pants…er skirt. He is such a slut? Is that the word for guys like that? Anyways I told him I'm no ready yet, and well he dumped me! X( But I really think it's the hair :( hmmm…_

_So yadi yada yada I guess his not the right guy for me… but he told me that he loved me… Stupid conniving jerk! Uuggghh…I hate him, yet I still love him… OMG, I'm so confused! So maybe I thought if I could distance myself, he'll come running back to me cause he miss me so much. HA! That was total BULL cause I saw him fucking another girl._

_Anyways after that something freaky happen I ended up to the deeper end of the park, it so beautiful there! There were a lot of cherry blossom trees. so Purdy! Anyways then theirs this cherry petals swirling around me, then it stop. So I sat down and looked at the moon and wished for a new beginning and then the petals started swirling around me again... freaky eh? And that's what happened yesterday.._

_Ok now I'm gonna tell you about today.. I went to school, SO MANY HOT GUYS WOOT! Especially the hot teacher! That came from inner Sakura btw... Anyways when the bell rang, a lot of guys were around me and this blonde guy snuck behind me and dragged me out of the classroom while the teacher and the other guys were fighting. He took me out to this ramen stand called Ichiraku and I tell yah I like my ramen HOT! lol! Yea his a cute blonde guy, we talk a lot and his my first friend, anyways he has the nerve to say that I quote_

_'Oh Sakura-chan I can't believe that YOU wanted to go out with me, I know I'm so sexy'_

_That guy has some nerve dragging me out and saying that I, Haruno Sakura wanted to go out with him.. grrrrrr…and besides I still cant get over my ex T.T so after that he showed me his secret technique.. Stupid pervert! How the hell does he come up with that idea, psh sexy-no-jutsu or something? well excuse me I'm more sexy than that technique so HA! After that he started to announce to the whole town that I'm his new girlfriend.._

_Yup! Shit in deed! So I told him I have to go somewhere important, meaning my sleep. At least his nice enough to offer that he would walk me home and I said no._

_Ok so then I was on my way home ALONE and passed by the park daydreaming of my comfy bed, when this dog jump over me and aww the doggy so cute and I could say the same as the owner lol! Well at first he mistook me for a guy! XO How can anyone mistake me for a guy! I have BOOBS DAMNIT! And I tell you it's not flat like my friend, it's a freakn C-cup sized!_

_Anywho, after I corrected him and he started flirtin with me and you know me, I'm not really used to this kind of things. I mean sureI sometimes do it to mess with peoples mind and sure I had a boyfriend but it's only him I flirted most of the time, plus I don't really wanna get closed to men, cause I don't wanna get hurt again, you know._

_Then he showed me his dog's new technique meaning pissing everywhere… . um… so I said kool! And he immediately said that I'm his woman. He then practically dragged me to his house and told his parents.. Yup I'm gonna be in deep shit when my family founds out, trust me I'm not even allowed to date yet, and my other relationship was a secret and two guys goes telling everyone that I'm theirs.. I hope my parents didn't hear that and I'm not ready for this yet!_

_Maybe if I show them my face, maybe they wont like me anymore, nahh I'll do that later when I get tired of my mask, cuz I think it's kool hiding my face XD…_

_Anywho I heard that there would be a 3 man/woman in one team and a jounin teacher. I wonder who am I gonna be teams with?_

_Till tomorrow diary.._

_Night_

_P.S. My New teacher was looking at me weirdly today… Weird people here in Konoha…_

_Mwahsss Nightttyyy!_

She closed her diary and tucked it under her pillow, as she laid back down and fell into deep slumber.

OOoOOoOooooOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOOoooOOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoo

**Mksanime: **Anywho I already said that this is a bit AU and major OOCness, so please don't flame me saying how OOC the characters are, cause that's what I'm aiming. Though I'll try to keep some in characters, it just depends on their roles and situations…. XDD

So I don't know if you like this version better or the other one. Or you want me to continue or not. But I guess I'll work on Chapt 2 just for fun, then I'll let you guys decide if it's worth continuing XDDD

Please review!

JA ne or how do you say it portuguese XAU! XDDD


	2. Swirling Petals

**Mksanime:** This is somewhat dark and very possessive later on, on the upcoming chapters, so hope you enjoy it. And if you have some questions and don't get it, please read the authors note at the end of this chapter and if you still don't get it. You can just ask me in your review or email me D

**Pairings:** Sakura x Every1, including Akastuki, the whole team 7, Orochimaru, Team Gai, Ino's team, Hinata's team and others like Genma, kotetsu, Izumo and so-on

And there is also Some OC characters later on too meaning her ex bf.

There will be other pairings too, I still have to decide which person goes with XD

**Genre:** Action/ Adventure, Romance, angst, suspense, drama, a lil humour here and there and maybe a bit horror (maybe XD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing

**_Swirling Sakura Petals_**

0OoOoOoOOoo0oOooOoOooOoOooOOoo0ooOOooOOOooOOOooOOooOOoOOooO0

* * *

I hate mornings, especially school mornings. I groan and whimpered for my lack of sleep. Yesterday night I was thinking how weird Konoha is. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those damn petals, trust me it gets annoying when those damn petals follows you everywhere. I don't know what's going on or how those petals end up at my bedroom, washroom and at the sidewalk, wait, scratch the sidewalk part. 

But anyways, since the last two days I've been here I've seen a lot of Sakura petals, heck even more than my village and my village is called Hidden Flower. FLOWER!

My guess for now is that they're some weird petal stalker following me everywhere and placing petals everywhere. I sighed. I'm getting delusional.

Shaking my head, I decided to walk faster towards the Academy. Today's the day that they're going to assign the teams and I'm pretty excited about it!

I just hope that theirs a girl in my team that I can befriend and talk with and then we can have a sleep over and do each other's hair and you know all that girls stuff. I just hope theirs no guys in my group. I don't really want to get attach again like last time.

I mean sure I flirted and stuff but that's different. I was playing with their messily minds. Serves them right if they think I like them, guys are always like that, they treat me like they like me and when a new pretty girl with bigger boobs and nicer body comes, they'll just shove me aside.

I walked in the classroom and sat down my desk beside Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know what happened but Iruka-sensei, moved Naruto to Shikamaru's seat and now he seats besides Ino and Naruto seats beside me.

I looked at the side and saw Sasuke staring at me and then he looked away. I looked closer, inspecting him. I don't really know why all the girls like him, sure his hot and the mysteriousness and his cool dark attitude, but other than that his just a guy, although he does keep looking at me weirdly.

Besides that, Naruto and Kiba still claims me as their girlfriend and I'm surprise my parents didn't hear about it yet. One day my parents are going to lock me up in some dungeon or trap in a tower like Rapunzel to keep guys away and remain as virgin forever.

Sighing, I look back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto who keeps glaring at each other. I don't what their issues are and it's really non of my business nor it concerns me so I don't care what the heck they do to each other, after all they're a bunch of guys.

* * *

Everyone suddenly became quiet when Iruka-sensei came. I guess I'm not the only one who is eager to know who their teams are. 

Then I heard my name call, then Sasuke I guess his alright except all the girls are glaring at me. I leaned in closer waiting eagerly to know who our last team member is. I crossed my fingers hoping it was girl. After all I do need to communicate and talk about stuff with a girl

"And Naruto"

_Naruto? Did he just say what I think he said?_ I paled

_Oh dear God…_

* * *

Here we are waiting for our sensei to come. Our sensei is really late, I mean really, really late. I watch Naruto set up a prank. I snorted who the hell would fall for that? Our teacher is an elite Jounin for Pete sakes. 

I looked towards the window and sighed. I looked closer and I saw Sasuke reflection staring at me intently. I shook my head, I must have been imagining it.

I then hear the door opened and Naruto laughing. Damn, was I surprise our sensei actually fell for it. I stifle a giggle.

Crap! I was hoping that our teacher was girl, oh well one could only hope. So I observed him, His wearing a mask like me and his hitae-ate covered one of his eyes. I wondered why he wears a mask like me? Is it the same reason as me? I shook my head and cocked my head. He seems to be staring at me quite oddly. I stared back, only to be disrupted by Naruto yelling at him for being late.

Then suddenly a breeze came by. I looked around, the windows were closed and the door was closed too and there were no openings. How is it possible?

Then suddenly a swirl of Sakura petals came, heading towards me. I quickly stood up.

_What the hell is going on?_

They all faced me questioningly

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" the blonde haired boy asked concernly

_What's wrong? Can't they see a freaking petals is coming towards me?_

"Why are there petals here? It's coming towards me!" I screamed, as I dodged and ran towards them

They all looked confused… "What the hell is going on?" I screamed again.

Our sensei seems worried, as he grabbed me by my waist and carried me bridal style towards outside.

I looked back and the petals were gone. What the freak?

I shook my head. Yeah I must be imagining it. I saw Sasuke and Naruto glared at our sensei. I looked up towards him and he looked down towards me smiling pleasantly.

His hold tightened around me, while he walked towards somewhere. Like I know where, I've only been here for 3 days.

He placed me down beside him and instructed the boys to sit down too.

We started our introductions and stuff. It seems Sasuke wants to kill someone, Naruto wants to become the next Hokage and it was my turn to speak I guess, since they were all facing me.

" I.." I stuttered a bit… I don't know what to say. I don't know why I want to be a kunoichi, Heck I don't know why I joined in the first place. Wait, oh yeah now I remember, my old crush back home was shinobi, and I wanted him to notice me. It did work but he left me, a.k.a. my ex boyfriend that left me for some slut.

I sighed, so what's the point in me being a genin again? I guess I'll join and find out the mystery of the petals

" I'm Haruno Sakura and I want to be stronger" I said confidently and puff out my breast.

Heh, bad move, since their all staring at it. I quickly crossed my hands and gave an awkward cough.

We all faced our teacher, waiting for him to speak "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like, I dislike and my goal is"

What the hell was that? Shaking my head I shrug and began to stand, stretching my arms that are beginning to cramp.

They all stared at me and I glared at them. Kakashi-sensei then stood up and placed his hands around my shoulders, making Naruto growled in anger and Sasuke twitched.

"Come early tomorrow and meet me at the bridge"

I stood there and tried to pry his hands of me, which I must say is freaking hard to do since his so damn stronger than me. I looked up and glared at him, only making his smile wider.

Then suddenly a breeze passed by and the Sakura petals began to swirl around us.

I watched in horror…

_No not again_

Naruto suddenly was emitting a red aura, glaring at Kakashi so hard. Sasuke was activating his sharingan, ready to pounce on Kakashi who had his hands on me.

I gulped, _what heck is going on?_

And the Swirling began…

The Swirling Sakura Petals…

* * *

oOoOooOOoooOooOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOoOOOOoOOooOo 

**Mksanime:** ok let me explained it to you. If you get confused.. Last chapt. Was that Sakura was heartbroken and in someway she sworn of guys. She stumbles a upon a filled of cherry blossoms and made a wish, at first she liked all the attention and stuff and messes up with the guys minds, but later on, or more like 2 days after something went wrong with the wish. I'll explain that on my story on later chapters.

Sakura's attitude seemed different from this chapter than before. Though this chapter goes deeper and shows her perspective of things. Last chapter was just the prologue on how happy she was of new life before something went wrong.

As you can see this chapt, shows the similarity of the real plot of the anime, and in some ways its different. I twisted some things to make it more interesting. So it makes it a lil bit of AU and its OOC…

I know this is seems boring, but later on is where all the action, drama, angst XDD and romanceXDD and maybe a lil humour here and there.

Well anyways as I said before? This is only experimental, if you don't like it, no worries I decided that i will update this but it will bereally really long from now, don't wanna waste this story that I spent my time on, but if you like this then I'll update sooner. Cause theirs no point on updating fast if no ones gonna read and I do have other fics :) and sleep to catch up XDD..

Nite pple!

Jane XDDD


End file.
